Divergent High
by Oreo234
Summary: Beatrice Prior is determined to leave her old life behind when she moves to Chicago with her parents and brother. She starts going by Tris and is starting to feel confident about starting her new school. She intends to focus on her work but what happens when she meets a whole group of friends and a possible love interest who goes by the name of Four? Read to find out. Modern day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of these characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 1

Tris POV

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh..." I muttered as I rolled over in bed to shut off my alarm. I rubbed my eyes to rid them of the sleep in them. I threw off the covers and got out of bed. _First day at my new school in Chicago._ I thought while I picked out what I was going to wear. I eventually settled on a white crop top paired with a denim wash jean jacket, a black pair of skinny jeans, and my high tops. I shuffled into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth and hair. I got dressed after doing my hair and then put on a little makeup. Figured I had to make a good impression.

I went down the stairs and was greeted by the scent of bacon cooking. I went to my seat at the table and saw a plate of pancakes in front of me. I saw my brother dumping out the contents of the maple syrup bottle on his plate.

"Caleb, that's enough syrup. I need some too, you know!" I said to him.

"Whatever, Beatrice." he said as he put the syrup down.

I glared at him as I grabbed the syrup and poured some on my pancakes. "For the last time," I say as I place the bottle back on the table. "It's Tris."

"You can call yourself whatever you want, but you're always going to be Beatrice."

"Caleb, respect your sister. If she wants to be called Tris from now on, then that's what we'll call her." Mom says as she places some bacon on my plate.

"Thanks Mom," I say, in between bites of my breakfast. I look at the clock on the wall. "Caleb! We gotta go or we're gonna be late!"

I jumped up with a slice of bacon in my hand and grab my backpack off the ground. "Bye Mom, love you!" I say, kissing her on the cheek.

"Come _on_ , Caleb!" I exclaim. He just sits there, his nose buried in a book. "Fine, be late. See if I care." I head out the door, keys in hand. I finish my bacon and get in my car, tossing my backpack in the passenger seat. I buckle up my seat belt and start my new BMW. It was a birthday present from my parents on my 17th birthday. They were in Milan for my mom's fashion show, but they didn't forget about me. They came home as soon as it was over and surprised me with the new car. I love it! I plug in my phone so I can listen to my favorite songs as I drive.

"Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far. It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar..." I sing as I pull into the parking lot of my new school.

I look around as I put it into park and take the keys out of ignition. I immediately spot one group of friends by the flagpole. I see two guys, about a year apart, but they look similar, both with dark skin and wide smiles. They must be brothers. The older one is talking to someone who's back is turned to me. I see two girls laughing together, one with tan skin, and short, dark hair, and the other with long blonde hair, standing by another girl about a year older. But the one who catches my attention is the guy talking to one of the brothers. He's turned around and I can see his piercing dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair, looking like he just rolled out of bed. But on him, it looks good. He has a slightly hooked nose, and there's a slight curl in his upper lip. I stare at him for a moment before I realize I'm still in the parking lot.

"Shit..." I mutter to myself as I turn away. I shouldn't be getting distracted so easily. I have to focus on school.

I grab my backpack and get out of my car. I lock the door and see a guy staring at me when I turn around. _Um..no._ I thought as I walked into the building. I walked into the main office and went up to the secretary's desk.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked with a smile. She seems nice enough.

"Um, I'm new here. I'm supposed to come her and pick up my schedule." I say.

"Of course. Name?"

"Beatrice Prior."

"Alright, well wait right here. The principal will be out to meet you shortly."

"Okay, thank you." I said and went to go sit in one of the chairs they had in there. I was only sitting for a few minutes before a tall woman with short blonde hair walked in. I assumed she must be the principal.

"Hello! You must be our new student Beatrice. I'm Mrs. Matthews, the principal." She said as she walked towards me.

I stood up. "Yeah. Just Tris is fine, thank you."

"Of course Tris. Follow me and you can choose your faction." She said, walking behind a desk with a computer. I remember my mom told me how this high school was divided into groups by human virtues and beliefs. I walk over to Mrs. Matthews and see each factions symbol with a description beside it on the computer. I already knew which faction I would choose, as my mom explained them all to me last night. I guess Mrs. Matthews could tell by the look on my face because she smiled and said,

"Do you have your decision?"

"Yeah, I wanna join Dauntless."

"Great choice, let me just print you your schedule and get you a tour guide."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, I was being ushered out of the office, schedule in hand by the tan skinned girl I saw by the flagpole earlier. She was going to be my tour guide, apparently.

 **Author's Note: I know, this ending isn't great but it was the best I could do before giving too much of the story away. This is my first fanfiction so please leave revies on what you think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of these characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

 **And I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks to Lex43212 for leaving your review!**

Chapter 2

Tris POV

The girl pushes me out of the office, squealing.

"Omg, this is gonna be great! I'm Christina by the way. And it looks like we have the same schedule so I can help you to all your classes!" Christina said. Well, more like shrieked. I have already gathered that she is an overeager person.

"Um..right. So I'm Tris."

"I love your name! Here, let me show you to your locker." Christina said rushing off in one direction.

She wasn't bad. I think we could become friends. I started following her when I ran into someone and fell on my ass. _Oh great..._

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A deep voice apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, I-" I started to reply when I looked up and saw the person I ran into. It was the guy by the flagpole I saw earlier, with the striking blue eyes. He was holding out a hand for me to take. I grabbed his hand, and instantly a jolt of energy raced through me. He helped me to a standing position and I dusted myself off.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. I'm Four, by the way. I haven't seen you around here are you new?" Four asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Tris. I'm actually in the middle of a tour and-" I was saying until Christina ran up to us and jumped on Four's back. For some reason, a weird feeling went through me when she did. Was I...jealous?

"Four! I see you've met our new student, Tris." Christina said.

"Yeah, I have. And would you get off me? You're choking me." He said motioning to her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry bout that." she said as she jumped down.

"Ugh, finally." Foure said, rubbing his neck, smiling. He pulled her into a hug. "I missed you over the summer too, but that's no reason to try and kill me."

"Haha. Whatever you say, I know you love me. Come on, Tris, I'll show you how to open your locker." Christina sad as she pulled me towards the lockers, with Four following behind us.

"So...um, are you and Four...?" I let my voice trail off, hoping she'd get the point.

Her eyes widened at my question and she started giggling. Actually, she was full out laughing, and she was laughing so hard she apparently couldn't answer my question. She eventually did though when she caught her breath, occasionally letting out a giggle.

"Me...and...Four? DATING?" she exclaimed.

At that moment, Four had caught up to us and was glaring at Christina. "What did you tell her?"

"No, no, no. Whew. Omg, I think I might die right now." She caught her breath and started to talk. "Okay, so to answer your question, NO. Four and I aren't dating, never have been, never will be. We're just good friends."

"Although, Chris here had a crush on a certain someone in the 4th grade." Four said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up. I was young and naive and obviously my brain wasn't fully developed." She retorted. Christina turned to me. "Four and I have been friends since I was in kindergarten and he was in 1st...for the second time."

"Would you stop telling people that? I was not held back."

"Whatever. Let's get to class. You have homeroom with Matt, right?" she asked Four. "The teachers here like to be called by the first names." she said to me.

"Yeah, let's go." Four said. And the three of us walked to the classroom together.

Christina and Four walked over to a group in the back of the room, but the teacher stopped me.

"You're our new student, right?" Matt said.

"Yeah, Beatrice Prior. I prefer Tris, though." I replied.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Matt called out to the class and they hurried to find their seats. "We have a new student this year. Class, this is Tris Prior. Tris, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

I turned to the class and started. "Um, I'm Tris. I just moved here over the summer from California with my parents and brother. I like to read and dance and...yeah."

"Okay! So Tris there's an empty seat next to Four or Lauren, you can take your pick." He said, gesturing to each of them.

I looked to where he was pointing when he said Lauren. When I looked over at her she gave me a death glare. I have no idea what that was about, but I just ignored her and went over to where Four was sitting with Christina and a few other people. Four motioned to the desk beside him, so I gave him a small smile and sat down.

"Alright class! It's the first day, so you can use these 15 minutes to talk among yourselves. I'll be at my desk if you need anything." With that, Matt went over to his desk and started reading a book. Christina turned to me.

"So, Tris. These are our friends Marlene, Uriah, and Zeke. Zeke and Uriah are brothers." She said pointing to each one in turn.

I recognized them as the people by the flagpole. The younger brother was Uriah and the older one was Zeke. The blonde was Marlene.

"Hi! It's nice to know there's another blonde in the group." Marlene said, motioning to our hair. We all laughed at that.

I saw an open sketchbook on a desk where the Dauntless symbol was drawn, really well actually.

"Whoa! Who drew this? Its incredible!" I said holding up the sketchbook.

"Um, that's mine." Four spoke up. "I draw a little."

"A little? You're really talented! You're amazing!" I said, without thinking. Four gave me a little half smile. "I meant, at drawing. Cause of the...yeah."

Christina nudged me a little and giggled. I looked around at my new friends and could already tell this was going to be an interesting school year.

 **A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. Keep leaving reviews on whether you like it or not and what you think should happen next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of these characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

 **Thank you to all of you who are following and who favorite my fan fiction. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

Four POV

"So you're gonna talk to Shauna, right?" I asked my best friend Zeke.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever man. See you in homeroom." Zeke said, walking backwards.

"See ya." I said, walking in the opposite direction. Christina had texted me earlier telling me that she got chosen to be the tour guide for a new student in Dauntless. She apparently wanted me to meet her so I was on my way to the office to meet up with them. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a girl walking in my direction and I bumped into her. I silently cursed myself when she fell. I held a hand out to her and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said to her.

"No, I'm sorry I-" she looked up at me and seemed to be thinking about something until she took my hand. As soon as she did, nervous energy raced through me. I gently helped her to her feet and finally got a good look at her. She definitely had to be the new student Christina was talking about, I haven't seen her till now. She was beautiful. She had stormy grey-blue eyes that captured your gaze when you looked at her. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders, perfectly framing her face. She only wore little makeup, unlike most of the girls at this school who caked their faces in the stuff. She was short, shorter than most girls in high school, but she seemed strong. I realized I had been staring at her for a while and her voice shook me out of my daze.

"Thanks." She said, and her voice seemed angelic. _God, say something Four!_

"No problem. I'm Four, by the way. I haven't seen you around here are you new?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm Tris." _Tris. I already love her name._ "I'm actually in the middle of a tour and-" she was cut off by someone jumping on my back and wrapping their arms around my neck. I immediately knew it was Christina, because she was the only one who ever did that to me. I looked over at Tris, and saw something flash in her eyes. Was that...jealousy? My thoughts were interrupted by Christina's voice.

"Four!" She yelled in my ear. Damn, she can be obnoxious sometimes. "I see you've met our new student, Tris."

"Yeah, I have. Now, would you get off me? You're choking me." I said, pointing to her arms.

"Oh yeah. Sorry bout that." She said as she got off my back.

"Ugh, finally." I said, rubbing my neck playfully. I smiled at Christina, then pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you over the summer too, but that's no reason to try and kill me."

"Haha. Whatever you say, I know you love me." I rolled my eyes at that. Then she turned to Tris. "Come on, Tris. I'll show you how to open your locker." With that, Christina pulled her ahead of me. I followed behind and saw they were talking about something. Suddenly, Christina burst out laughing and I caught up with them.

"Me...and...Four...DATING?" Christina shrieked.

WHAT? What was she telling this girl? I glared at Christina.

"What did you tell her?" I demanded.

"No, no, no. Whew. Omg, I think I might die right now." She was talking to Tris now. "Okay, so to answer your question, NO. Four and I aren't dating, never have been, never will be. We're just good friends."

Oh, so Tris had asked if we were together. Why would she want to know that? Does she like me? _Get a hold of yourself Four. You just met her today._ I shook the thought out of my head and decided to go after Christina.

I smirked and said, "Although, Chris here had a crush on a certain someone in the 4th grade."

"Oh, shut up." Chris replied, glaring at me. "I was young and naive and obviously my brain wasn't fully developed." Ouch. "Four and I have been friends since I was in kindergarten and he was in 1st...for the second time."

"Would you stop telling people that? I was not held back." For some reason, it amuses Christina to tell people I was held back in elementary school.

"Whatever. Let's get to class. You have homeroom with Matt, right?" she asked me. I nodded and Christina went on to tell Tris how the teachers at our school like to be called by their first name.

"Yeah, let's go." We walk to homeroom together and Christina and I go to where our friends are in the back while Matt stops Tris to talk to her.

I take my seat and start talking to Zeke. "Hey, did you ask her out?" I asked him.

"Dude, it's the beginning of the day, give me time." he tried to play it off like he was cool, but I could see the nervousness in his eyes. Suddenly, Matt was calling us all to attention and we raced to our seats.

"Alright everyone, settle down! We have a new student this year. Class, this is Tris Prior. Tris, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Tris looked around the classroom, nervously. "Um, I'm Tris. I just moved here over the summer from California with my parents and brother. I like to read and dance and...yeah."

"Okay! So Tris, there's and empty seat next to Four or Lauren, you can take your pick." Matt said, gesturing to each of us.

Lauren had been staring at me, but at the mention of her name, she turned and glared at Tris. I knew that glare all too well, it said _Touch him and you die._ Tris just looked confused and started towards me and my friends. I nodded to the seat next to me, and she gave me a small smile and sat down next to me.

Matt said something but I was focused on Tris. She had pulled out a book and was bent over on her desk reading it, so her hair formed a curtain, cascading down to the desk. Christina then turned and started introducing the rest of our group to her. Marlene smiled when Chris introduced her.

"Hi! It's nice to know there's another blonde in the group." she says motioning to their hair.

We all laugh, and Tris smiles and puts her book away. Then her eyes fall on the sketchbook on my desk. It was open to the page where I drew the symbol of Dauntless.

"Whoa. Who drew this? It's incredible!" Tris said, lifting the sketchbook up to get a better look.

"Um, that's mine." I say, suddenly embarrassed. I don't really like attention that much. "I draw a little."

"A little? You're really talented! You're amazing!" she makes eye contact with me on that last comment, then looks away, blushing. "I meant at drawing. Cause of the..yeah." I gave her a little half smile.

I saw Christina nudge Tris and giggle. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe she really did like me.

 **A/N: I KNOW I KNOW, another sucky ending. But I'll try to do better next time! Thank you to TheBreeze0916 for leaving your review on my last chapter. Remember to keep leaving your reviews with suggestions for what you think should happen. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. Those rights go to Veronica Roth.**

 **Are you guys enjoying the story so far? Keep leaving those reviews!**

Chapter 4

Tris POV

I looked at my schedule.

Student: Beatrice Prior

Locker: 678

Schedule

Homeroom- Matt

Period 1- AP English(Carol)

Period 2- Art(Tori)

Period 3- History(Jack)

Period 4- Gym(Amar)

Period 5- Lunch

Period 6- Algebra II(Karen)

Period 7- Music(Johanna)

Period 8- Free Period(Matt)

Period 9- AP Science(Jeanine)

I was in advanced classes for English, science and math so I was with the seniors for those classes. After homeroom, Four looked at my schedule and offered to wall me to English, since he had the same. I obviously agreed. When he gave my schedule back, his hand brushed mine and I felt that same jolt of energy as when he helped me up. _Stop it, Tris. You promised yourself you'd focus on your school work this year._ I had to reapeat that to myself a few times but I finally got it through my head. Four was saying something but due to my thoughts, I didn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked him.

"I said, do you wanna sit with us at lunch?" He asked, and I think there was hope in his eyes. Does he want me to sit with them, or was he just being polite? Either way, I didn't have anywhere else to sit at lunch.

"Sure, thanks!" I said.

"Great, 5th period lunch right?"

"Ooo, sorry I have it 6th period." I joked with him.

"Really?" And I swore his face fell.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm kidding! Of course I'll sit with you guys." I said with a smile.

"Great. Oh, here we are." He said, gesturing to the classroom we had stopped in front of. We walked in together.

"Hi! You must be our new student." The teacher looked down at a sheet in her hand then looked back at me. "Tris Prior? Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Carol, your English teacher. You're the only junior this year to make it into our advanced English program. You should be very proud!"

I smiled at her. I had worked hard this summer to make sure I got in AP English, but I didn't know I was the only junior. "Thank you." I said.

"Take a seat. T- Four, can you show her where to sit please?"

"Sure." He smiled at her, like he really knew her, then took me to seat in the back with him.

"Okay class! So to start off the year, we're gonna pair up and write a short, one page essay about the person you were paired with. You have a month to talk to the person, find out as much as you can about them, then put it into writing."

When she was done talking, most people started getting up to pair with their friends.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! SIT." She said sternly, and everyone quieted down. "I will be picking the pairings." At this, everyone groaned. "Too bad, so sad. When I call your name, you can go to your partner and get started. John and Amy. Mark and Bill. Jennifer and Anderson. Four and Tris..."

I stopped paying attention after she said my name. I was with Four, that wasn't so bad. I turned to him, and saw him grinning.

"Hey there, partner." He said. I laughed at his expression and he joined in.

"So, when do you want to start workkng on this?" He asked.

"We could start after school. You could come over and we could get started then."

"Sure."

We talked for a while until the bell rang. The day was a blur until lunch came. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in for gym and walked to the cafeteria with Christina, Uriah, and Four. When we walked in, a girl who looked like Marlene, but was a little older waved us over to a table. We sat down and immediately the girl started talking.

"You must be the new girl. Tris, right?"

"Um, yeah. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Shauna. Marlene's older sister." Ah, so that's why they looked similar.

I pulled out my lunch bag and started to eat my sandwich, just listening to everyone as they talked about something. When I was done, I pulled out my Tupperware container with chocolate cake in there.

"I wouldn't let Uriah see that is I were you..." A girl with a shaved head to my left whispered.

I looked at her, confused.

"I'm Lynn. And I'm telling you. If Uriah-" she was cut off by a loud gasp.

"What...WHAT is that?" Uriah said with wide eyes.

"Uh, chocolate cake?" I replied. Everyone at the table groaned. What?

Without a word, Uriah grabbed the container and brought it over to the trash can.

"Hey!" I yelled, scrambling up from my seat.

"This is for your own good." Urish said, before dumping the container, cake and all, into the trashcan.

Then, he went over to the lunchline, took something off the cart, paid for it, and then placed it in front of me. He stared at me expectantly.

"Eat it." He said.

I looked at it. It was exactly the same as what he just threw away. He threw away my chocolate cake to give me a different chocolate cake. WHAT?

"I don't get it. You're just giving me more chocolate cake!" I told him.

He looked like he was about to pass out.

"This is not just chocolate cake, okay? This is Dauntless cake, the best cake in the world. Now EAT IT. Or I will."

I was still deprived of my own cake and I needed something sweet so I did what he said and ate it. OH. MY. GOD.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, as I ate the rest. It was gone in a minute.

Uriah looked at me with a smug look on his face. "Told ya."

We all laughed and talked and before we knew it, the bell had rung. We all got up to go to our next class, which we all had together. I looked around me as we walked down the hallway together, and realized I had made a whole group of friends in a day. Better than I thought I would do on my first day.

 **A/N: I know this was a really bad chapter, and short too. I promise the next one will be better. Thanks guys for following and favoriting. Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. Those rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 5

Tris POV

~After School~

"See you guys at my house tomorrow night, right?" Zeke called out to us as we left the building.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We always have an annual Truth or Dare party at my house. See you there?" He asked me.

"Definitely." I told him, and he turned to walk to his car.

At the last minute he turned back around. "Oh, don't forget! Wear layers!" He said, winking.

Layers? What does that mean? Oh, well. I'll follow his advice. It is his party afterwards.

"Hey." said a voice behind me.

I turned a little and saw that it was Four. "Oh, hey. You still coming over?"

"Yup. I'll follow you." He said.

He walked over to a motorcycle and took out his helmet. It took everything I had not to drop my jaw.

"That's a Yamaha V Max!" I exclaim.

Four looks at me with surprise. "You know motorcycles?"

I blush. "A little. I used to help my uncle fix up motorcycles at his shop in California. I've never seen one of these in person."

"Wow. It's not everyday you see a girl who knows about motorcycles. Most of the girls around here only care about makeup and shopping."

"I guess I've never really been like that." I say, running a hand through my hair.

He gave me a half smile and my heart fluttered. Before I could do anything stupid, I went over to my car, leaning against the side. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was trying my hardest to keep my promise to myself that I would focus on school this year, no boys. But Four wasn't like any guy I ever knew. I opened my eyes and started to unlock the door. When I reached in my backpack to get my keys, they weren't there. No, no, no, no! My keys! I searched frantically around outside the car in case they fell until a voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Looking for these?" A guy I recognized from my Algebra class was holding up my keys. Peter, was his name.

He must have slipped them out of my bag when I was talking to Four. I held my hand out to him.

"Give those back." I said, forcefully.

"If I give these to you, you have to give me something in return." He said, puckering his lips.

"Ew! No way, you perv! Just give me my keys!" I made a grab for them but he simply pulled them out of reach.

God, I hated being short. He walked closer to me, grinning.

"Oh, come on now. Don't be like that." He said, fake puting.

I started to panic. He was getting closer by the second. I could run but where? And anyways, he still had my keys, so he'd have my car. Suddenly, a figure stepped in front of me, stepping between me and Peter.

"Hey, she said to give back her keys." A familiar voice growled. Four.

"Chill, man. I was just kidding around." Peter said coolly, but you could tell he was scared by the way he backed up a little.

"I'm sure you were. Keys. Now." Four said, holding out his hand.

"Whatever." Peter slammed the keys down in Four's hand and walked away.

Four turned back to me and handed my keys to me. I looked up at him, grateful.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"No problem. Just let me know if that creep ever bothers you again." He told me, nodding before going back to his motorcycle.

I smiled to myself as i got in my car and drove off. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Four's motorcycle behind me. We eventually reached my house and Four took off his helmet with a look of surprise.

"What?" I asked him, as I got out of my car.

"Nothing...it's just, you see that house, three down?" He points to the house 3 doors down from mine.

"Yeah."

"That's mine."

"Well, that'll make this project that much easier." I say.

He gives a slight chuckle and we start up the steps together.

"Oh, before we go in, i should warn you about-" I was cut off by the door opening, with my brother standing on the other side, tapping his foot.

"My brother," I muttered, before shaking my head.

"Beatrice! You were supposed to be here," Caleb checks his watch. "Two minutes ago!"

"Tris." I sighed.

"I assume the lateness has something to do with this guy?" He asks, motioning to Four.

"Actually, I-"

"Is that YOURS?" Caleb had looked outside and seen Four's motorcycle. I groaned inwardly. "You're dating a guy who rides a motorcycle, Beatrice?"

"It's Tris, and no we aren't dati-"

"Who even are you?" Caleb asked Four, narrowing his eyes at him.

"CALEB!" I yelled, and that seemed to get his attention. "Can we at least come inside?"

" _You_ can. Him, I'm not so sure about." Caleb said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Four into the house, Caleb following closely behind.

"Now, who is this guy?"

"Caleb, this is my friend Four. Four, this is my brother Caleb. Caleb, Four and I are working on a project for English together." I tell him.

"Hm." Caleb turns to Four. "Number for a name, huh? Doesn't seem like the type of guy you should be hanging out with, Beatrice."

"TRIS." I say, through gritted teeth.

"How old are you, anyway?" Caleb asked Four.

"Eighteen." He says.

"And you don't think you're a little old to be with my little sister?"

"Caleb!" I say, glaring at him. "First of all, he's only a year older than me. And second of all, WE. AREN'T. DATING."

"Mmhm. Listen, you try to get with my sister, and you have me to deal with, alright?" With that, Caleb spun on his heel and ,arched upstairs to his room.

"Sorry about him. He can be a little bit...overprotective." I say, embarrassed.

"It's fine. I still think he's an ass though." Four says, smirking.

"Most people do." I say, laughing. "Come on, we can work in the living room."

 **A/N: So what did you guys think of this chapter? I know it wasn't the best but I tried. Special thanks to Lex43212 for leaving your review on chapter 5! And thank you to all my followers and those who favorite and review.**


	6. Just An Author's Note

**School is starting up again for me, so I won't be a me to update as much as I am now. I have homework and dance so I wont be able to update on a regular schedule, but I will when I can. Thank you! And yes, Blue Mist 10 I know that Shauna and Lynn are sisters in Divergent, but I wanted Lynn to be an only child in this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I have been busy with school and dance and I got a Wattpad account too, oreocakes234. I will try to keep updating regularly as best as I can from now on, maintaining both accounts. And if any of you guys are Every Witch Way fans or like romance stories, check out my Wattpad account. I am writing a few stories there too. See you at the next update!**

Chapter 6

Four POV

She led me into their living room, and sat down on the couch. Her cheeks were still flushed, from embarrassment I guess. I smiled. She looked cute when she blushed.

"So what do you wanna start with?" Tris asked, looking up at me.

"Hm?" I tuned in to what she was saying. "Oh, yeah. Well lets start simple." I say, taking a seat next to her.

"Alright, what's your favorite color?" She asked me.

"Color?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Um, black I guess. Or dark blue."

She mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" She looked at me and blushed.

"Oh, nothing. Just, the dark blue...it's the color of your eyes." She barely whispered, looking down at her hands.

 _She noticed,_ was my first thought. I gave her a half smile. "What about you?"

"Me?" She asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, what's your favorite color?"

"I don't know, purple maybe. It is the color of royalty you know." She says to me.

"As a matter of fact, I did, Your Highness." I said, getting up and mock bowing to her.

She giggled and smiled at me. I grinned and sat back down.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Where were you born?" She asked me.

"Here, in Chicago." I reply.

She writes something down in her notebook. Her notes, I guess. I should probably be doing that too. I pull a sheet of looseleaf from my bag and grab a pencil.

"Were you born in California?"

"Yup. San Francisco, born and raised." She smiled, proudly.

That would explain the sun bleached blonde hair and gorgeous tan. She was absolutely...perfect. She had natural beauty and I could already tell she couldn't see it. She apparently hadn't noticed all the senior guys checking her out today. And I didn't have any right to be angry with them, after all, she isn't my girlfriend or anything, but I was. I didn't ant other guys to be looking at her and I knew it from the moment I met her.

"Hello? Earth to Four?" I came out of my daze to Tris snaoping her fingers in my face.

I guess I must have zoned out too far.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I asked you if you played any sports." She said.

"Oh yeah, I play football. I'm actually the captain of our varsity football team."

"Nice! I'll have to drop by to one of your games sometime." She tells me.

"That'd be nice."

We look at each other for a while before she blushes and looks away.

"Well, um, I dance. That's about it. I might go out for the cheerlading team though." She shrugs.

"You should, I'm sure you'd do great. Plus, you'd get to cheer me on." I say, with a wink.

She laughs. I hear footsteps on the stairs, and Caleb walks into the living room. He looks at me.

"Oh. You're still here." He says.

"Yeah, I am. You have a problem with that?" I said, standing up.

"Four!" Tris glares at me. "Caleb, can you please just leave us alone? We're trying to work."

"No, no. Actually, I do have a problem with that. What do you think you're doing with my sister?" He takes a step towards me.

"Like she said, we're trying to work. Now why don't you trust her?"

"I trust her, just not sex driven minds like you." He counters back.

I clench my fists, ready to punch him. I hate when people doubt me, especially if they're accusing me of something I would never do.

"CALEB!" Tris' voice rang out through the house.

She had gotten up and was standing beside me. She placed a hand on my arm, and I visibly relaxed.

"Not everyone is like that. Just leave it alone. You need to leave." Tris said sternly, staring him down.

He did but not before glaring at me one final time. With an apologetic and to Tris, he friend on his heel and went back up the stairs.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! I will try to keep updsting regularly as nest as I can. And don't forget to check out my Wattpad oreocakes234!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know there may not be an update this next coming week, because today is my birthday (14!), and this weekend I have my birthday party and some other stuff. This week I also have a lot of English work to do, so I may be caught up in my book report and might not update. I just wanted to let you know so you're not waiting, expecting an update this week.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tris POV

I cannot believe that just happened. Caleb is constantly finding a way to embarrass me and it gets so frustrating. Although, I do understand why he's like this, considering my past, but he needs to lay off a bit. I noticed Four getting a little tense and wondered what he thought of all this. I faced him.

"Sorry again about my brother. He's just a little overprotective after...he just wants to keep me safe." I say, catching myself.

He only nods. He looks at the clock and picks up his bag. "I should be getting home, my dad will be waiting for me."

 _Great, you scared him away Tris._ "Um, okay. Let me walk you out." I say.

He opens the door and I follow him out. I shut the door as we stand on my porch.

"I'm really sorry if my brother made you feel uncomfortable." I told him.

He looks at me, almost curiously. "That's not why I'm leaving Tris. I really do have to go, my dad wants me home before 5." His face hardens when he mentions his father, but I decide not to question it.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I smile at him.

He waves to me, then gets on his motorcycle, revving the engine. He drives down the street, stopping in front of the house three doors down, just like he said. He pulled off his helmet and walked up the steps leading to his front door. He only reaches for the door when it opens itself and from here I can tell someone is on the other side. Four winces and steps inside, the door shutting behind him. I stand on the porch for a moment after, wondering whats happening in there. I step inside to see a frowning Caleb.

"Is he gone?" Caleb asks me.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Caleb, he's gone. And you're being ridiculous."

"How am I being ridiculous?" Caleb asks, following me inside. "I'm only trying to protect my baby sister."

"You're barely a year older than me Caleb. And not everyone is Al, you need to relax. You can't control everything in my life." I glance at him one last time before heading up the stairs to my room.

Once I get inside, I shut the door, my back against it and close my eyes. I breathe out and open them again. I smile a little. I spent the afternoon with Four and learned some stuff about him. I didn't know he played football. Although, I guess its not hard to guess, I mean with muscles like those... I shake the thought from my head before I get any further.

My laptop chimes and I head over to it, sitting at my desk chair. I move the mouse pad around a little to wake it up, then see I have an instant message from my friend Kaylee back in California. I smile and open it up.

 _Hey city gal! How's Chicago?_

I roll my eyes and reply.

 **I've barely been here two weeks, Kay. That hardly makes me a city gal.**

 _Whatever. How is it? How's school? Oh, who cares about school, how are the guys there? ;)_

 **Oh my god, only you would ask that.**

 _Who cares? Spill._

 **Kaylee, you know I'm trying to focus on school work this year after...last year.**

 _I know, I know. I'm sorry. How's Caleb?_

 **Caleb.**

 _Ah...so not even one guy?_

 **Kaylee!**

 _Sorry, just couldn't help myself._

 **Well, there is this one guy...**

 _I KNEW IT! Who is he? What does he look like? Hang on, is he another Al?_

 **His name's Four, he's gorgeous, and absolutely not. He's a little closed off, but I can tell that he isn't like that.**

 _Four, huh? Number for a name, sexy, I like it._

I burst out laughing at her comment. Only Kaylee.

 _I know you're laughing at me, but I don't care._

 **You're right. I was. How's Brian doing?**

 _Perfect. He took me out for our one year anniversary on Sunday, it was so sweet._

 **I wish I was there with you guys. I'm glad you're doing fine though.**

"Beatrice! Dinner!" Caleb called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" I yelled back, then turned my attention back to my laptop.

 **I have to go. Dinnertime. Ttyl, love you.**

 _Bye, Bea. Love ya too._

I smiled as I turned off my IM and shut my laptop. I missed my old friends in California, but I guess I could get used to life in Chicago. I left my room and headed down the stairs to the dining room, where Caleb was setting the table and my mom was making a salad.

"Hey honey. How was school?" She asks me.

I walk over to her and give her a side hug. "Fine."

"Tris had a guy over today." Caleb blurts out.

I shoot him a glare. Probably not the best thing to say while putting out knives, I tried telepathically sending mind waves to Caleb. My mom only raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so Tris?" She asks, peeling carrots and adding them to the salad bowl.

"Yes, but not like what Caleb was implying. He's just a friend, we were working on a project for English, thats all." I told her, getting out some napkins to place on the table as well.

"Okay, okay." My mom says, with a slight chuckle. "But you know, your father and I started out as partners for a project."

I roll my eyes and place my hands over my ears. A little immature, I know, but anything to get her to be quiet.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, I'm not listening!" I sang out.

"Just finish setting the table." Mom says, with a smile after I've taken my hands away from my ears.

I do as she says when I hear the front door open. "Hello all!" My dad bellows out into the house.

"Hey Dad." I say, placing the last napkin where it needs to be and putting the rest in the cabinet.

"Hey Bumble Bea." He says, kissing the top of my head. "How was the first day of school?"

"Fine." Caleb and I respond in unison.

"Whoa, that much fun, huh?" My dad jokes, circling around to meet his wife.

"Take a seat Andrew." My mom tells him bringing the salad bowl to the middle of the dining room table.

After a quick prayer, we all dig in to eat dinner. My parents ask us some more questions about school, and eventually we are talking about anything in general. But there's only one thing on my mind tonight. And that's Four.

 **A/N: Whew, been a while since an update huh? Sorry about that guys, here's the next chapter, hope you liked it. Thanks for the birthday wishes from those of you who did and don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tris POV

I come down the stairs the next morning, smiling at the smell of cinnamon. It was a little warmer out today, so I dressed myself in a T-shirt paired with high waisted shorts, and my black Vans. I lazily threw my hair up into a ponytail and I pulled on a sweater as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" I ask Mom.

"Cinnamon toast sticks." She replies, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"My favorite!" I grab a plate and a few cinnamon sticks and took my place at the table.

As usual, Caleb neglected the breakfast sitting in front of him, seemingly engrossed in his new book of the day. It's no winder he chose Erudite.

I was happily munching on my breakfast though, and a little of Caleb's. Hey, if he's not gonna eat it, someone should. I took a big gulp of milk and wiped off my milk mustache as the doorbell rang.

"Were you expecting anyone Mom?" I ask her, getting up from my seat. "Cause I wasn't, and Lord knows no one would come to see Caleb." I say.

He glances up from me at his book and throws his bookmark at me, glaring. I laugh and make my way to the door.

"Oh, what was that supposed to do, give me a paper cut?" I tease.

I open the door to reveal Four, standing on my porch. I stand up taller.

"Four!" I say, surprised, and louder than I thought I was apparently.

Immediately, I hear the stove turn off, and I no longer hear the sizzling of French toast. This informs me that my mother is eavesdropping. I groan inwardly.

"Hey." He says.

"Um, hang on. Let's step outside." I come out to meet him, shutting the door behind me. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to school today." He nods to his motorcycle, which is parked in front of my house.

I smile. "I'd love one, thanks. Let me just get my stuff."

He nods and I open the door to see my mother standing there. She laughs nervously.

"Oh, hi kids! I was just, um, checking the door frame. Its important you have sturdy one, right?" She studies Four for a moment.

He starts to shift uncomfortably and I nudge my mom, giving her a pointed look.

"Sorry, I just...Evelyn's son, right?" He pulls his eye to hers and gives a slight nod.

My mom smiles and extends her hand. "I'm Natalie, Tris' mom. I work with your mother sometimes."

Four shakes her hand and I turn to my mom.

"Don't you have some breakfast to cook?" I say pointedly to her.

She finally seemed to get the hint and nodded. "Okay, well I'll see you after school. Bye Tris. It was nice meeting you Four." She said.

She disappeared into the house and I looked over at Four. I was about to ask him about his mother, but then I remember how uncomfortable he looked when my mom was talking about her.

I decide to let the subject drop and step inside to get my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and wave goodbye to my mom, then close the door.

"Here." He hands me a motorcycle helmet. "I brought you a helmet."

I smile. "Safety first."

We head down the porch steps and to his motorcycle. My mouth springs open at the shiny exterior and general engines. Of course his mom had to be a designer, how else could he afford this stuff?

"Its pretty good, huh?" Four's voice speaks up.

I turn away from the bike to see him looking at me with interest. "What?"

"You were practically drooling over it." He said with raised eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, cheeks flaming. Four only laughs and gets on the motorcycle.

He nods to me. "Hop on."

I swing one leg over the motorcycle and sit down on the leather seat. I pull the helmet over my head, fastening it under my neck. I slip my arms around Four's waist and shiver. Even through his shirt I could feel his toned abs and I let out a sigh.

Four started the bike and revved the engine. After putting up the kickstand, we took off. My arms tightened around his middle as I realized just how fast we'd be going. The wind blew fiercely, causing my sweater to billow out behind me. I let out a laugh as we turned onto Main Street, towards the school.

The ride seemed to end too soon as we pulled into the school's parking lot. Four turned off the engine and I pulled off my helmet. He did the same while putting down the stand and getting off. He tucked his helmet under his right arm and his free hand extended to help me off. I smiled and took his hand, stepping down from the motorcycle.

"Well?" He asked me, referring to the ride.

"That was awesome. My uncle never let me ride the motorcycles, so that was my first time, it was a lot of fun." I say.

"Glad you liked it." He said.

We started into the school together, and before I could get 3 steps into the school, Christina pulled me aside.

"Christina!" I yelled at her, stumbling.

"Do not even try that with me. Everyone saw you pull up with Four, whats going on with you two?" She speaks with no breaths in between her words.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing. He just came over this morning asking if I wanted a ride, and I said yes. That's all."

Christina raises her eyebrows at me. "Okay. I believe you."

The look in her eyes told me otherwise, but I decided to drop it.

"So are you going to Zeke's party tonight?" Christina asked me, as we made our way to class.

"Yeah I guess so, you?"

"Of course, and we have got to get you ready. I'm coming over today."

"Chris-" I start.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to look good for you-know-who." She says, subtly nodding in Four's direction.

The bell rings before I can say anything.

"Saved by the bell." I mutter and Christina follows me on our way to homeroom.

 **A/N: Happy Halloween! As a 'treat' I posted a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know in the reviews what you think!**

 **Schoolfriend: Thank you, and I know who this is XD**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Four POV

"Hey man." Zeke greets me with a large smile on his face as I walk into homeroom.

"What?" I ask, suspiciously.

"I asked Shauna out." He says and I motion for him to continue. "She said yes!" He looked so happy, like a kid in a candy store.

I laugh. "Nice going, I'm happy for you."

"Your turn." Zeke raises his eyebrows and turns me around to face the door where Tris and Christina had just walked in.

Tris caught my eye and gave me a small smile. She tucked a piece of hair begind ber ear and glared at Christina when she whispered something to her. She looked so be so beautiful today, her clothes loose, yet fitting and her long hair cascading down to her waist. It seemed even more blonde today if possible.

"Staring." Zeke sing singed in my ear and I shoved him away, tearing my gaze from Tris.

"Shut up." I say, taking my seat.

The late bell rings and Christina and Tris move from the doorway to their desks as our teacher starts to take attendance. Tris sits down next to me and sets her bag down.

She pulls out a book and starts reading. Marlene sees this and rolls her eyes, snatching the book away from her.

"Wha–" She starts when her book is removed from her grasp.

"You are part of our group now which means that you must socialize." Marlene interrupts, swinging the book back and forth in her hand before putting it in her backpack.

"This is being confiscated until further notice." She states, zipping it up.

Tris sighs, but with a smile. "Whatever you say."

"Oh, did you hear? Zeke's dating my sister." She says.

Christina gasps and I grin. "You're dating Shauna? And you didn't tell me?" Chris shrieks.

Zeke turns bright red and shoots a glare Marlene's way. She only shrugs.

"It wasn't hard. Shauna came home all happy and started squealing about how you had _finally_ asked her out. You took your time, Zeke." Marlene tells him.

"It wasn't that long." Zeke mutters.

"Dude, you guys have liked each other since sophomore year, she's been waiting this whole time for you to ask her out." I say to him.

"Yeah, thanks for backing me up." Zeke hits my shoulder.

I laugh and point out, "Its the truth."

* * *

Tris POV

"Ugh, I hate gym." Christina says to us as we change in the locker room.

I'm tying the laces on my sneakers, so I look up at her and shrug. "Its not so bad."

"Are you kidding me? We have to run laps every day, of course its bad!" She exclaims.

"I like running. It helps me clear my mind." I say to her and Shauna.

I gather up my hair and tie it back into a ponytail. I go to the full length mirror and look at myself, checking from the front and back. My hair, even in a ponytail, reaches down almost to my waist, near the small of my back. It rally grew out over the summer.

I see another reflection in the mirror and turn to face Lauren, the girl that had glared at me the first day.

"Can I help you?" I ask her, a little annoyed.

She laughs and looks at her friends. "Yeah, you can stay away from Four."

There was something about her demeanor that pissed me off and I made the stupid mistake of challenging her.

"Why? Afraid of a little competition?" I fire.

She looks a little shocked at first, as if she didn't expect me to stand up to her. Well, someone has to. But, the smirk came back on her face almost immediately.

"As if you would be competition. I mean, what am I even competing against?" She made a show of motioning to my chest and I turned beet red.

She's found my weak spot, and she knows it. My child like frame is the one thing that has always held me back. And now that Lauren knows it, I'll never win.

"At least she doesn't look like the opening act in some freak show. News flash: I think the circus left without you." Christina appears at my side.

"And sweetie, no matter how much concealer you use, its obviously not enough to hide that mess." Shauna defends me.

Lauren glares at us, huffs and then exits the locker room, her little minions at her heels. I turn to face my new friends.

"Thanks guys." I say to them.

"No problem. Lauren is a piece of work. I take any chance I can get to insult her." Shauna says.

We laugh and then go out to the gym together. We stand against the bleachers, waiting for the gym teacher to arrive. Four, Zeke and Uriah come over to where we're standing.

"Girls take so long to change for gym. What do you do in there anyway?" Uriah whines.

"Insult pig headed girls who think they can walk all over our friend." Christina looks pointedly at Lauren.

A muscle in Four's jaw jumped. "Is she giving you a hard time?"

I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. I didn't want him to pity me, or to feel as if he had to protect me. I shake my head. "Its fine, really. No big deal."

"Tris–" Shauna begins, but I cut her off with a look.

"Its no big deal." I turn back to Four. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Now all three boys are looking at me with concern.

I nod. "Nothing I can't handle."

 **A/N: What do you guys think? What did you think of the introduction to Lauren? And the little scene in the locker room? Did you like how protective the guys were of Tris? Let me know in the reviews, don't forget to favorite and follow, thank you!**

 **Schoolfriend: Thank you, love ya 3**

 **Lelebird 7: Thank you!**

 **Sjo: lol thanks XD**

 **Guest: Thank you, glad you like it!**

 **DivergentThinking: Of course I will, thank you!**


End file.
